My Little Mermaid
by Princess Squib
Summary: Gaara hears a beautiful voice, but who is it? What is it I should say. She's a mermaid and so are her sisters. Will he find love? Or will she be too much for him? Three main parings, you can guess. SakuaxGaara HinataxNaruto ShikamaruxTemari
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or anything I mention… except the theme of this story… **THAT** is mine **mine** not yours.



**Sakura's Introduction**

You've heard stories about mermaids, but who hasn't? There were movies like **Aquamarine**, and **13****th**** Year**. They're full of shit. I'm a real mermaid, and so are my sisters. Before you ask, yes, we live in an under water castle. Hinata is my younger sister; Temari is older than me by only a few months, and I'm the middle child. We have all of the 'modern technology' you humans have, hell… ours is even better! So yeah, I know you're jealous… bite me.

**And so the story begins…**

"SAAAAAAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!!! TEMARI WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Hinata swam toward her sister hiding behind her, trying to hide her sleek blue tail fin also.

"Temari?" Sakura asked

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU SQUIRT!!!!!" Temari used her dark purple tail fin to propel her through the water, "SAKURA, SHE TOOK MY FAVORITE TOP AGAIN!!!" Which wasn't a real top at all; it was two pearl-like shells that covered well… you can guess.

"Guys?" Sakura tried to calm them down

"LIKE YOU NEED IT, YOU HAVE LIKE FIFTY TEMI!!!!" Hinata shouted back

(Temi Temari, Saki Sakura, Hina Hinata)

"YOU DON'T NEED IT, YOU'RE AS FLAT AS A BOARD!!!" Temari shouted back

"Guys?!" Sakura said louder

"NO I'M NOT" Hinata shook her head

"YES YOU ARE" She snapped

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

"YES. YOU. ARE!!!"

"NO- ENOUGH!!!!" Sakura yelled shocking both of the arguing sisters "Temari, you can let Hinata borrow your top, and Hinata, don't take Temari's things!" Sakura huffed and said in a normal tone " Now say you're sorry… BOTH of you"

"Sorry Hina…" Temari replied

"Me too, Temi" Hinata hugged her

"Hey want some of my old tops? I don't need most of them"

"Yeah!!!" Hinata replied and they swam back to the pearly white castle chatting cheerfully.

"That was… erm… interesting" Sakura said to herself. She looked up and swam to the top of the water, and popped out. She looked at the horizon and saw the pre sunset. She swam to the nearest rock that was big enough to sit on and she watched the sunset. She took out her jade comb and started to brush her short pink locks, and started to sing "1-2-3" by Nikki Cleary.

1-2-3 You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life, your life  
Faster than the speed of light  
And 1-2-3, you don't wanna hear from me  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then what love is for

So fly, just fly away  
And don't think I can't take it  
Cause you, you, you outta know  
That if you let me go you'll throw  
You're gonna throw it all away

Truth ain't easy  
But please, please, please me  
It's time you made up your mind  
I'm not gonna cry, don't wanna be treated like a loser

**Will we ever**

**Will we ever**

1-2-3 You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life your life  
Faster than the speed of light  
And 1-2-3, you don't wanna hear from me  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then what love is for

1-2-3 You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life your life  
Faster than the speed of light  
And 1-2-3, you don't wanna hear from me  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then what love is for

1-2-3  
Tell me now baby  
1-2-3  
1,2,3  
You're falling in love with me...  
1-2-3



**On land…**

Three brothers left the beach party that was on the boardwalk, a redhead, a blonde, and a dark haired one.

"Bro, why aren't you interested in Ino?" Naruto asked "She was all over you"

"I'm not interested in blondes Naruto, they're too troublesome…Why don't _you _ask her out?" Naruto's older brother Shikamaru replied

"Not my cup of tea either, I like the innocent type, they're the cutest" He nodded his head "What about you Gaara? What kind of girls do you like?"

"The ones who can think for themselves, and can take care of themselves" He replied "The ones who are strong willed" He answered

"I wanna go back to the party, guys, are you coming?" Naruto complained

"I guess I'll go, what about you little bro? You coming?" Shikamaru asked Gaara

"Nah, I think I'll take a stroll, ya'know, watch the sunset…" He replied

"Okay… see you later!" The two walked off to the boardwalk and Gaara started walking down the beach. After ten minutes of walking the sun started to set and he sat down on the beach, just near enough so the waves could get his feet wet. He soon heard a soft voice… a voice so beautiful he was drawn to the source of the angelic melody.

…**..You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life your life  
Faster than the speed of light  
**He walked over to the edge of the rocks, only 15 feet away from the girl.

**And 1-2-3, you don't wanna hear from me  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then what love is for  
**He stared in awe at the droplets rolling off of her porcelain skin, and back into the ocean.**  
**

**1-2-3 You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life your life  
Faster than the speed of light  
And 1-2-3, you don't wanna hear from me  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then what love is for  
**She was the most beautiful person he's ever seen, his eyes traveled lower. He gasped, she was no person, her pink , scaly, fish-like tail reached just below her navel. She was a mermaid…

**  
1-2-3  
Tell me now baby  
1-2-3  
1,2,3  
You're falling in love with me...  
1-2-3  
**

The song ended and she sighed as the sun was almost gone…

"That was beautiful…" He said softly. The girl spun around quickly and gasped at him. Then she dove into the water before he could say anything more.

"W-WAIT!" Gaara reached his hand out to stop her, but he was too slow… she was already gone. "What's your name?..."

She popped out of the water and blinked at him with her forest green orbs of eyes.

"Sakura…" And with that the dove back under slightly splashing him a bit.

"Sakura…" Gaara repeated quietly "Will I see you again?" There was no response, just a big splash. He chuckled " I'll take that as a yes…"



**Author's Note: **W00t a new story!!! . It' s not long, but, it's good!!! Comment, flame whatever…… UNTIL LATER!!!!

 Squib


	2. Date?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or anything I mention… except the theme of this story… **THAT** is mine **mine** not yours.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

**Underwater…**

"Shit…Damn…FUCK!!!" Sakura screamed to no one in particular. Being a mermaid, you aren't supposed to interact with humans; it's one of the basic merfolk laws. She mentally slapped herself.

'That wasn't supposed to happen' **'But it did' **'So? Dad will find out eventually. He'll be pissed' **'Since when did you follow Daddy's orders, princess?' '**True… and he was kinda cute' '**Why didn't you ask his name? ALL YOU DID WAS SPLASH!!!' **

'…It seemed like the mermaid thing to do' '**Well I real- (**Sakura crashed into some coral, hard coral, because she was too deep into a conversation with herself)

"God damn coral…" Sakura rubs her head and hears someone chuckling.

"Hello, my little princess" A smirking dark haired, black eyed merman swam toward her with a shark-like tail. (FYI: Girls have pretty and scailey tails like fish, guys have shark fins/tails because they're strong, bigger, yada yadda….blah back to the story)

"I'm not yours Sasuke" She snapped, the venom in her voice was clear as day

"And DON'T call me princess…" She glared at him.

"Not yet but you will be, _Princess_" He smirked "You are the next heir to the throne, aren't you? You need to marry a prince to do so. And as far as I know I'm the only single one left" He sneered.

"I don't plan on becoming Queen, and neither are my sisters. Our little brother, Konohamaru, is to be the next King… not you, or your twisted brothers. So stop trying to claw your way to the crown" She glared daggers at him.

(Sasuke's brothers are Zaku and Kabuto)

"I'll find a way and when I do..." He lifted her chin to make her look at him

"You'll become my wife, and you'll be screaming my name in no time." He smirked and swam away.

"Bastard…" Sakura snorted and went home.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

**Over water…**

Gaara sat there shocked… but amazed.

'Will I see her again…? That would be nice…' he smiled to himself. **'Does she even know your name dude?' **his inner self asked 'I don't think so… But I'm sure I'll see her again, I got one of those feelings…' **'Gas?' **'Not gas dumb shit' **'you just called yourself a dumb shit' **his inner self laughed '……I'm ending this conversation'

Gaara got up and walked back to the party.

"HEEEEYY!!! GAARA, OVER HERE!" A high-pitched squeal broke through his thoughts… and a few windows.

He sighed "what is it Ino?"

"Wacha doin this Saturday?" Ino asked seductively and her friends giggled.

"Nothing with you" He replied bluntly and walked on. But she grabbed his arm and pressed herself against it, breasts and all.

"Aww, why not?" He snatched his arm away

"Because knowing you, you'll drug my drink, and or force me to have sex with you" He snapped.

"You'll like it, I promise…" She whispered in his ear.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that…" He turned away.

"Maybe you _are_ gay…" She scoffed and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You, and your sad attempt at reverse psychology" He walked off to find his brothers, leaving a pissy Ino behind.

Gaara soon found his brothers, and they left the party, it just didn't seem too interesting. On the way back his brothers noticed he was smiling, and it kinda freaked them out.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Gaara?!" Naruto asked tackling him.

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself… something happened didn't it?" Shikamaru commented smirking with his amazing ability to read people.

"I…well… kind of met someone" Gaara replied trying to get Naruto off of him.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!!!!! Is she cute? What does she look like? Do we know her? What's her name?! TELL US!!!" Naruto pleaded.

"She is one of the most beautiful beings I've ever met (he never said human XD), oddly enough she has pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. I HIGHLY doubt you've met her, and her name is Sakura" Gaara explained with a haze in his eyes, apparently visualizing her.

"Sakura… Sakura… why does that name sound so familiar" Shikamaru thought out loud then said to himself 'Could it be…? Nah…. Just a coincidence… but pink hair… hmm'

He shook the thought and let it be… for now.

They went home, which was only down the beach, where Gaara watched the sunset… and met Sakura. The got back to their house, and Gaara could have sworn he heard Sakura yelling, he shrugged it off as his imagination.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

**One week later…**

"We haven't heard anything from Gaara's mystery girl yet… I wonder why." Naruto said while staring out the window at the ocean from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said not really paying attention, because he was on his laptop playing Minesweeper, and IM-ing someone

"So do you think he knows that little about her, or do you think he was lying?"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru replied, and Naruto decided to try and trick him.

"I think you're a fag who jacks off to Barney" Naruto smirked

"Stop talking about yourself Naruto, I don't want to know what you jack off to." Shikamaru smirked, and Naruto sighed.

"Will I ever- no Naruto, I doubt you will ever get laid" Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru who soon had a pillow thrown his way. Then he resumed to what he was doing before, just staring at the ocean, until something caught his eye. A midnight blue haired girl was swimming near the rocks (where Sakura and Gaara met). Being curious he went out on the deck, trying to get a better look at things, but to no avail. So he went towards the shore/ rocks where the teen girl was swimming.

"Hey, girl? What are you doing swimming out her so early in the morning?" Naruto asked as the girl froze, diving behind a huge rock.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled "I won't hurt you." He looked at her softly as she poked her head over the rock and looked at him.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, kind of turned on by her shyness and cute personality.

"H-Hinata" She said softly.

"I'm Naruto!" He grinned and sat down. "So why are you swimming out here? By yourself none the less."

"I… Like to swim." She said "A bit more than most people.." she looked down out of shyness, then looked back at him "So what brings you out here?"

"I thought you needed help or something..." He scratched his head " I guess I was wrong, mind if I join you?" He got up and stepped forward.

"DON'T!!!" She ducked behind the large rock "Don't c-come any c-closer Naruto…"

"Why not?" He asked kind of hurt, and stopped moving.

"Promise you won't freak out, okay?" She asked poking her head out once more, just enough to see her pretty pearl like eyes.

"Freak out about what?" Naruto asked

"Promise first" She replied not moving

"Okay, I promise I won't freak out." He nodded and grinned " What would I be freaked out about?"

"This…" She came from behind the rock and swam toward him as far as she could go and sat on a rock, baby blue tail and all. Naruto just stared stunned, mouth open, like a fish gasping for air.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

**With Shikamaru… (Gaara just woke up and is in the kitchen)**

He continued to IM this girl he met in a chat room.

**Smartass4life: **So what did you say your name was again?

**CockyByotich: **Temari, and yours?

**S4L: **Shikamaru, so why are you up so early? Well over here it's early anyways… :P

**CB: **I could ask you the same thing, and yeah, it's early over here, I live in Santa Cruz, Ca. you?

**S4L: **0.o Seriously? That is where I live, I'm right next to the beach…

**CB: **. So do I!!! That's odd… why haven't I seen you?

**S4L: ** Wait, you're not Kin are you?!

**CB**: Idiot I told you already, I'm Temari… who's Kin?

**S4L: **This girl who won't stop pestering me XP

**CB: **I have someone like that, his name is Kabuto, and he won't stop until I screw him… shivers It's creepy… XD… On a happier note, do you have any siblings? I have 2 sisters and a little brother.

**S4L: **I have 2 brothers.My littler brother won't stop talking about this girl he met yesterday… It's kinda annoying…

**CB: ** My littler sis is doing the exact same thing…. Wait…

**S4L: **What?

**CB: ** Is your little brother a redhead, with green eyes with dark circles around them, and has a love kanji on his forehead?! (O.O)

**S4L: **Does your little sister have pink hair and emerald eyes? Name's Sakura?

**CB: ** Yeah… What's your littler brother's name… she didn't get it from him.

**S4L: **Gaara.

**CB: ** Thanks, I'll tell her, so she'll stop calling him her little panda boy. XD lol

**S4L: **He always did look like a panda…lol.Hey wanna meet somewhere? Since we both live on the beach, do you know where the Shore Shack is?

**CB: ** Who doesn't? I'll meet you there at 12:00, for lunch?

**S4L: **Sounds good… wait you're not a preppy psychotic bitch, are you?

**CB: **You mean if I'm a blond bimbo who's looking for a quick fuck? No, I may be blonde, but I have some pride… XD wanna see a pic?

**S4L: **. just making sure! Sure! I'll send you one too.

**Picture was sent to CockyByotich**

**Picture was sent to Smartass4life**

**CB: **Wow, you take a nice picture! Who are the other two in the pic?

**S4L: **Thanks, you too, I'm the brunette, Gaara is the redhead, and Naruto is the blonde. Are those other two your sisters?

**CB: **Yup:3 Sakura is the pinky, Hinata is the youngest and she's the dark-haired one. I'm the blonde!

**S4L: **Anyhoo, I'll see you later!

**CB: **See you there!

**CockyByotich signs off.**

**Smartass4life signs off.**

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

**Back with Naruto…**

"Y-You're a-a…a…me...mer…m?" Naruto shocked started stuttering.

"Mermaid… yes, I'm a mermaid." She smiled "Do I disgust you… Do I freak you out?" She asked her heart sinking, staring at him sadly.

"No, you don't freak me out. It's a little shocking, but you're still cute." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and sat with her.

"My brothers aren't going to believe this, wh-YOU CAN'T!!!" Hinata said cutting him off. "You can't tell anybody… that I'm a mermaid, my sister did that yesterday, and my dad is really mad…" She sighed "It could jeopardize our existence"

"Well... that sucks, but I'll visit you, okay?" Naruto said

"I can go on land ya'know." She stuck her tongue out

"REALLY??!?!" Naruto asked surprised "Don't you have gills or something?" She slaps her head.

"Naruto you watch too many movies, my lungs are stronger, they can either be used for water or air." She nods her head

"Well, I have to get back, the guys might be suspicious, I talk to you later Hinata!" Ha waved and walked back to the house.

"Bye Naruto" She waved back and dove back into the water. She swam, until she saw the worst possible person she thought she could run into, Zaku. She looked for a place to hide, but to no avail.

"Hey Baby, where you goin?" Zaku asked swimming toward her blocking her escape

"Hello Zaku…" Hinata looked down to advert his gaze.

"Where are you off to, cuz we could always go to my place. Do a little of this and a little of that" He pursed his lips in a kissing motion, almost making Hinata puke.

"I don't think so" She said trying to get past him, but he was blocking her way.

"Move Zaku"

"Nah, I kinda like it here" He smirked looking her up and down. She couldn't help that she was one on the three most beautiful mermaids in all of the oceans. Especially when she, along with her sisters, was a princess.

"I'll call him. Zaku, I'm not afraid of him anymore." Hinata stated

"I dare you" He sneered backing off a bit.

"NEJI!!!!!" Hinata screamed, and another merman, with a gray tail swam at super speed toward the two. He stopped next to Hinata, and glared at Zaku.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" He asked softly.

"Zaku won't leave me alone Neji…" She replied. He turned to Zaku and said "If you EVER do anything to my little cousin, I swear I'll skin you and feed the remains to my sharks" He glared at him and grabbed Hinata's hand "Common Hinata, Let's go back now" they both swam back to the castle.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

**Author's NOTE!!!: **Chapter 2 is up!!! What will happen next chapter?!? What will happen on Shikamaru and Temari's Date?!? WILL ANYONE REALLY READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?!?!? All of these will be answered in the next chapter!!!

P.S. If you did read this and you want to comment put some sort of face in your comment!!! Ex: ) : ( :P :D :O ).) o.O . (.)


	3. To the Date!

**Disclaimer: mine except Naruto… not mine** that is all…. Blab blabady bal…ect.

I guess people really did listen to what I had to say…. COOL!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Underwater…**

"Do you realize that you could jeopardize our existence?!" Talking to a _human_ none the less…" Sakura's father boomed from his throne, spitting out the word human as if it was a vile taste in his mouth. He sighed "Do you have anything to say for yourself Sakura?"

"Yes actually, I do." She crossed her arms

"Well?"

"Why can't I interact with humans, they're almost exactly like us!" She huffed

"You can't because I say so. And what I say goes. Period." He looked at her. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked, as she cleared her throat.

"I said mom was a human." She replied

"That's different, way different."

"No dad, it's not, and I'm going to see him again."

He rubbed his temples "Him? ...A _boy?_" He smiled with a in his eyes and the look of something else… but she could tell that look from anywhere.

"Really? You mean it?!" Sakura swam up to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Can I stay in our beach house?" (If you missed it, he said yes, it's fine)

"I'm not sure, can you?" she huffed

"_May_ I stay in the beach house?"

"How long are we talking here?"

"Err… a year at school?"

"No." He loved to compromise

"One year, with holidays and every other weekend here?" And she hated to.

"Closer" He grinned

"Fine, one year, with holidays, every other weekend, and winter break?"

"Okay, but you're not going alone."

"Awwww, daddy!!! Don't send Shizune, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm 17!!!" Sakura whined.

"I never said I was sending Shizune, I want your sisters to go too. There is no way in hell I'll deal with more whining. I've been snooping, and they have been talking to humans too." He said sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Sweet!!!" she pumped her fist in the air.

"Besides, I get a little alone time with your mom…" He winked as she headed to her room to get ready.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT DAD!!!" She called from her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile with Temari…**

"This looks good… I hope." She said to no one in particular. She swam to the secluded rocky area with her clothes in hand. (In front of Gaara's house, coincidence? No way. :P)

She then sat inside one of the huge dents in one of the larger rocks and dried off her tail, and her hair. Her purple tail began to emit a small glow, which was gradually becoming larger. A few moments later the glow died down and her legs were there. She put a dark purple bikini on, tied a skirt-like thing around her waist, put on her flip-flops, tied her hair into her signature four-ponytail-hairstyle, put on her white tank top, and started walking toward the Boardwalk. (It's summer break, and it's hot, so that's why she was wearing a bikini.)

**With Shikamaru…**

"Where ya goin Shikamaru?" a half-asleep Gaara was pouring a fresh brewed cup of coffee.

"Out" He threw on his black tank-top, he already had his cargo pants on.

"Whatever…" Gaara sat at the counter and slumped onto the table… he wasn't a morning person, can you tell?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back with Temari…**

"Ugh… someone shoot me…" Temari looked at the clock and sighed. The guys at the restaurant kept checking her out and the girls were a bit jealous. Temari was one of the natural blonds, not the gotta-get-my-roots-done kind of blonde, and the little witches were jealous. She slumped onto the table, similar to what Gaara did. Meanwhile Shikamaru quietly sat in front of her and poked her head. Now enjoying himself, he poked her again. With no response he went to poke her again, and she mumbled.

"Poke me again and I'll break your fucking finger, Shikamaru" She sat back up.

He smirked "How did you know?"

"I didn't, just a guess" she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Did you find anything to order?" He asked

"Nope. You?" she asked back

"Not really, I don't like the food here…" he sighed

"So why did you want to come here?" she asked

"Everyone seems to want to eat a fried heart-attack on a stick, so I just thought…"

"Don't assume, ask. Then you'll know. I don't like it here either…" She laughed

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask…" she grinned

"Got me there… wanna hit the rides?"

"Sounds good" The two headed off to the ticket booth.

"2 unlimited ride wristbands please." Shikamaru payed for the both of them.

"What a gentleman" She replied sarcastically

"I try" he smirked

The cashier put on their wristbands, and they headed down the boardwalk.

"So where to first? I'm telling you know, I'm a chicken, so I can't do the Big Dipper. Or the double-shot…" (If that's what it's called, I haven't been there in forever!!)

"Fair enough, I won't make you go on them; I personally don't like the falling feeling"

"How about that Para-sailing triangle thingies?"

"Those, on the other hand, I CAN handle."

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him there. When they got there, there was no line, and they got right on. The ride speaker went on…

"**Please put all valuables, backpacks, and other loose articles into the cubby provided. Thank you and have a nice flight**"

"I think that means us…" Temari slipped her flip flops off, and Shikamaru took off his backpack. The two got onto the ride and strapped themselves in. If you don't know what this ride looks like, look it up, I'm done explaining. :P

The ride started as the two got higher and higher then started swooping up and down. It would feel like you were flying. The ride was over in a few minutes, and the two got their stuffs.

"That was AWESOME!!!!" Temari yelled receiving strange looks from bystanders.

"It was okay." Shikamaru replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"You were scared." Temari gave him an all-knowing look.

"You sure?" He smirked, "Because I recall a certain someone gripping the rail, and my arm, for dear life…"

"Touché…" they worked their way down the rides one by one. "Coincidently" walking past the big dipper… a few times. And besides the super spinny ride that made the both of them sick, it was a pretty good first date. The sun was just setting, so the two made their way to the beach. They were the only ones on the beach… the sun was setting… just finished their (cough) perfect atmosphere… I wish my dates went like that… T.T (cough).

"That was sooooooooo much fun!!!!" Temari squealed and fell back into the sand. Shikamaru just laughed "Care to join me?" she grinned.

"Not rea-" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the sand, landing on top of her.

"A bit frisky are we?" He smirked, she blushed

"You pervert…" she sat up and pushed him off, both of them laughing. "The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" She commented, looking at the pinkish-orange clouds surrounding the setting sun.

"Yeah, it is…" He looked over at her with the corners of his eyes. Temari was about to get up, until Shikamaru pulled her back down into the sand.

"Gotcha back" She huffed, and looked at the awkward position they were in. She was straddling him, and their faces nearly touching. They were thinking the same thing

'I'm sooo close to kissing him/her' their inner selves were now pep talking them.

"**DAMNIT TEMARI, KISS HIM ALREADY!!!!!!!"**

"**COMMON SHIKAMARU DO IT ALREADY, GROW SOME NUTS!!!"**

Temari started blushing and looked at him innocently, pouting a bit. Shikamaru smirked at her.

"**DO IT ALREADY!!!!!!" **they shouted at the same time. She leaned in to kiss the blushing boy under her, but so did he. They went to kiss each other, but instead of colliding lips, their foreheads bumped into the other, causing them to pull back and grab their heads.

"Owowowowowowowow…" Temari rolled off of Shikamaru, landing next to him. He rubbed his head and started chuckling, which turned into laughter. And as everyone knows, laughs are contagious. Soon the two were laughing hysterically.

"So what was sooo funny?" Temari asked still giggling.

"Perfect timing huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, seriously"

"Wanna try doing it right… without giving ourselves concussions?"

"That would be nice…" She smiled, but this time he was the one to make the first… erm second move. He tipped her chin up with his two fingers and gave her just a slight peck on the lips.

"I'm not the type to French kiss on the first date" He grinned, and helped her up out of the sand.

"Me neither, leave it to me to find the last gentleman in the world… well… Santa Cruz anyways" she winked. "Hey Shika, can you keep a secret?"

"Depends… what _kind_ of secret?" he wiggled his eyebrow in a concheesy way. (yes… corncheesy, corny and cheesy becomes corncheesy)

"Not that kind of secret, stupid" she rubbed her temples. "If I tell, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even your brothers… okay?" she walked backwards near the rising, and falling waves and turned around. "Watch this…" A few waves crashed by her feet, and she jumped into the water. Shikamaru called out to her, because she didn't resurface, but a soon a dim purple glow came from under the water. (it's night now)

"Temari?!?" Shikamaru called out, the glow grew brighter, but then faded and Temari popped her head out of the water.

"So what's your se-" A wave that seemed bigger than the rest helped Temari push herself on a nearby rock. "-cret…?" He just stared at her, what was his reaction folks? A) speechless, B) shocked, C) confused, D) All of the above? The answer… D) all of the above. He was so taken back he stumbled into the sand and fell on his ass. She just looked at him.

"Mermaid? I knew it… I thought I'd seen you before… It was in a book I read. Is that you?"

"No, those three are my great-grandmothers, but we look almost identical, weird huh?"

"A bit…"

"You okay? You seem a little freaked out…"

"A little? I just learned that the girl, who shared the best day of my life with me, is some fish girl!!! So excuse me if I'm a little shocked!" He said in a loud like tone, not exactly yelling, but close to it.

"Some fish girl huh… I see…" She sighed sadly, and a single tear fell down her face "Too good to be true…" She dove back into the water.

"Temari?!?! TEMARI!??!?" Shikamaru called out and waded into the water "TEMARI!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!" but it was too late… she was already gone…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I think I'll start a reviewer of the week….. erm chapter…… well I really want some good reviews, not just 'update soon' or 'I LUVS DIS STORIEE!!!!!' A little criticism, or even a flame or two (puts on protective headgear) would do fine. But if you are going to flame me, don't mail me, post it on a review. Just to compare flames of course (grins evilly) . -Squib


	4. Moving in

**Disclaimer: Okay, everyone knows that I don't own Naruto, that's why it's called FANICTION!!!!! NOBODY ON THIS SITE OWNS THE CHARACTERS, except the made up characters, and the stories… at least I would think so… So I'm not going to write the disclaimer anymore, but if I DID own Naruto… it would be bliss for Sakura & Gaara fans. Thanks for all of the great reviews by the way. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Underwater…**

"Hey Hinata… so what's your guy's name?" Sakura asked her while packing a pink and black suitcase.

"w-what makes you think I h-have a guy Sakura?!?" Hinata dropped whatever was in her hands, and picked it up quickly "And why are you packing anyways?"

"Call it a sister's intuition… So what's his name?" Sakura asked, while packing her hairbrushes and clothes she liked the best.

"Naruto…" Hinata blushed and finished packing "B-But he's not my guy, we talked for a little while, and he said I was cute." Hinata replied "Are you going to answer my question now?"

"We're going to be going to a human school for a year, and we'll be staying on land in our house by the boardwalk." Sakura said calmly. Whatever was in Hinata's hands fell to the floor in a stunned silence.

"How did you manage that Sakura?" Hinata asked letting the information seep in.

"It was easier than expected. Let's just say that Dad will be a little less stressed when we come back." Sakura said hoping Hinata would catch her drift. "Why? Are we that loud?" Hinata asked. Sakura rubbed her temples "No, let's just not ask questions anymore, okay? We're going and that's all that matters. Now pack your junk and then we'll wait for Temari. Okay?" Sakura pushed her out of the room so she could continue packing. Sakura also took her camera and her new photo album. Not too long after, Sakura's mother swam into her room.

"SAKURA!!!!" Her mother practically tackled her onto the bed. She held onto her daughter for dear life.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU SAKI!!! I'LL MISS YOU TOO MUCH!!!" Her mother cried anime tears, and was currently constricting her with her hug. Sakura's arm was twitching

"Mom……can't breathe"

"Sorry hunny… well… maybe not too much" her mom grinned and tackled her again.

"Was there something you wanted?" Sakura laughed, and her mom laughed with her.

"Just wanted to say be careful, and come home safe." She kissed Sakura on top of her head. "I'm goin to go see your sis now… I wonder if it'll work a second time." Her mom sneaked out of Sakura's room and saw Hinata in her room, and sped for it.

"HIIIIIINAAAATAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Her mom tackled Hinata, and apparently it did work a second time. Sakura just shook her head and waited for Temari to return…

Making her way to the castle…

"Stupid… Idiot… callin me a fish girl…" Temari swam angrily to the castle, stopping for nothing or no one. She swam to her window in her room and unlocked it, climbing into her bedroom, then locking it once more. She swam into her huge bed, made from a giant white scallop, and closed the top. There she cried quietly, and thought of what a fun day she had, and why it turned out the way it did. Sakura sensed something wrong, and went into Temari's room, after hearing her come in. She saw that her shell was closed and tapped on it gently.

"Go away…" Temari sighed.

"Temari?..." Sakura asked.

"No Temari here, only some fish girl…" Temari sighed once more.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Not really…" Temari replied.

"Well, you're going to have to get out of that shell soon, or we'll leave you here." Sakura stated.

"Where are _you_ going?" She asked a little interested.

"We're staying in our Beach House, just you, me and Hinata!!!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Temari replied bluntly. "I have better things to do than to see _him_" she spat.

"Well it's either that or hear the moans and groans of the house, and it has nothing to do with the house itself…" Sakura shivered.

"Ew…" Temari opened her shell. "I think I'd rather-" "Go? Great Idea!!! We packed for you and everything!!! Sakura cut her off and dragged her outside the castle, where Hinata was waiting.

"When did she get here?" Hinata asked "Or was she hiding?"

"She was hiding." Sakura said, practically dragging Temari behind her. Temari stopped resisting a while ago, and now just followed the two, as they swam toward the beach. It was still night, so it was dark and no one could see them. The three made their way onto the beach, and up to their house. They put their junk down on the porch and Sakura unlocked the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three gasped, as the place was way different from when they were last there. Last time it resembled a mountain cabin, everything made of wood. The carpet was a nasty brown, and the floors creaked. The fireplace was dusty, the wallpaper was falling, and it was like a woman had never set foot in the place. But now… now it was everything and more. The Carpet was a neat pearly color, the walls were painted white, and the ugly wallpaper was ripped off. The furniture was all brand-new, ranging from new comfy couches, to a new flat screen T.V. They hoped that the bathroom, bedrooms, and kitchen changed as well, which they were. The three grabbed their stuff and put it inside, each of them splitting up to look at the house. Hinata took the bathrooms, Temari the bedrooms, and Sakura the kitchen (since she was the only one who could decently cook).

Hinata looked into the main bathroom and quietly thanked whoever did this. The Linoleum tiles had been replaced, the tub was new and cleaned, the sink was marble, and there was a fresh set of towels on the counter. The cupboards were filled with body sprays, nail polish, and miscellaneous items that would most likely be necessary.

Temari was amazed at her sister's rooms, but just about fainted when she saw hers. They were pretty much all the same, just some differences. The carpet was still a pearly color, but it had a tint of purple in it. Her bed was king sized (all of them were) with a deep purple comforter and lavender sheets. She had a pearly white computer desk with a new computer on top of it. It had pictures of waterfalls, forests, and mountains all over her room. Whoever decorated, knew she loved to paint, because there was a set of new paints and a new paint pad on her bed. Her room also had a T.V. on the wall, across from her bed.

When Sakura entered the kitchen, there was a small note with a pouch underneath it. The note read:

_Dear Girls,_

_Since you father wouldn't get off his lazy ass and fix this place up, I took the liberty of doing it weeks ago. I hope you all like it, I put all of your favorite colors in your rooms. You will all find a little present in your room, and in this pouch is some money, to keep you from starving, but you must find a job… all three of you. _

_I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE BABIES!!!!! XOXO _

_-Mom_

"Thanks mom" Sakura explored the kitchen, which was mostly granite and stainless steel. Cooking utensils and supplies were in various cupboards, and the fridge and pantry were stocked full of both human food, and merpeople food. After checking out the kitchen, she went to check out her new room. Her room was white and pink, almost angelic. Her carpet was white with pink highlights, she had a white bed with a pink canopy, the ceiling was covered in light pink clouds, and her computer and computer table were a very pale pink, nearly white. She saw her special surprise was a brand new camera, Sakura loved taking pictures of things. Her walls were covered with pictures she took, and someone framed them. She also had a T.V. on her wall. Her bliss was interrupted by a loud squeal of joy. It came from Hinata's room.

Sakura and Temari rushed into their little sister's room, fearing something was wrong. It was the exact opposite. Hinata was having a hugging fest with all of her new stuffed animals especially a huge baby blue stuffed bear that was about six feet tall, and took up about 1/4 of her room. The both covered her mouth

"Do you want to wake up the entire state!?!"

"Mrae phee" she laughed and the two removed their hands and wiped them on their shirts.

It was about midnight, and they put their stuff away and fell asleep in their new home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next door…**

"Gaara did you hear something?" Naruto asked hearing a strange screeching sound.

"No… I'm fucking sleeping, wake me up again, and I'll… I'll… (yawn)" Gaara drifted back to sleep.

"It was coming from that house that strange lady was at a few weeks ago…"

"Naruto…"Gaara growled.

"Right…" The two fell asleep, not hearing the sound again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews Guys & Gals!!! Sorry I didn't include Gaara and everyone else in this chapter… but I was on a deadline. But what will happen to Temari and Shikamaru? Till the next chapter... SEE YA!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! (I'm posting this on either Christmas or Christmas Eve…)**


	5. Forget me now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Damn… oh well… you watch!! I'll create an awesome ….uh… THINGY, that people will want to make MANY fan fictions of!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….HAHA… HAAAAAAAA… Haha…ha… (sighs)**

**-- **

Sakura woke up in her new bed, and looked at the ceiling. She sighed happily; she knew that this year would be a damned good one. She never got any freedom, and this was her chance.

'This will be a fun year…'

'**Hell-to-the-yezzah!!'**

'What the hell…?'

'**You thought it…'**

Sakura got out of her bed, and went to her own personal bathroom, which was connected to her room, but not the hallway. She jumped into the shower, and started to glow a dim pink. Her feet turned into a giant fin in mere seconds… She landed in the tub with a 'thud'.

"Damn… ow ow ow…" She rubbed her head "This could be a problem…"

'**I thought we could only change willingly!!'**

'Me too... But then again every time we've gotten wet, we wanted to get wet…'

'**Fuck… this is a problem…**'

'Well if anyone sees, that we don't want to see, they can just eat the forget-me-now food'

'**I hope daddy won't drag us home if that happens…'**

'Yeah…'

Sakura turned off the shower, and ran a bath instead. She thought of the things other merfolk used when they didn't want to change back. She's heard of water-proof lotions, charms, and other interesting items… But there was one thing… she couldn't put her finger on it, but she remembered that a certain food kept merpeople from changing. After Sakura gout out of her bath, she got dressed and looked in the pantry to see of their mother had that special food for them. She looked and finally found a tub, a really BIG tub, of small somethings. The tub had a blue sticky-note, with another note from her mother.

_Just in case something happens, this is a tub of the forget-me-now food. Also in the other half of the tub (you'll notice it's divided) you'll find the Nofin cookie. You might have noticed, but if not… you transform whenever you come in contact with water, whether you like it or not. That is unless you drink it. But if you eat this cookie, you can go into the water without transforming, for only six hours. ONLY if you eat the cookie can you go near water… so carry around a few cookies around with you at all times. The plain ones are the forget-me-nows, and the colored ones are the Nofin cookies._

_ Love, Mom_

"Thank you mom…" Sakura sighed in relief, as she took one of the small pouches off of the tub. She put three of each cookie into the pouch and tied it to a loop on the waist of her skirt. She started to make breakfast, and hollered for her sisters to get their asses out of bed. The two came groggily to the kitchen.

--

"I think it was a mistake to tell the guys we were mermaids…" Temari said out of nowhere.

"You think so too?" Sakura asked, "What about you Hinata?"

"I don't know… I think it could be fine…" She replied quietly.

"It _could _be fine… but we don't know that…" Temari said, recalling her "unhappy ending" to her date yesterday.

"We should give them the forget-me-now cookies…" Sakura said "They won't remember meeting us though…"

"It's not anything really happened in the two days we knew them." Temari commented.

"How do we give them the cookies?" Hinata asked halfheartedly, Naruto didn't seem to mind, but it seemed that his brothers did.

"I have a plan." Sakura said, and grabbed three plain cookies and put them in a bag. She took a marker and wrote:

_Dear, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru,_

_We made some cookies for you! Hope you like them!_

_- Your new neighbors, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari_

"I couldn't put just our names, because they might be creped out after not remembering who we were. So when they see we're their new neighbors, hopefully they'll think it was a new neighbor gift." Sakura explained. She took the bag and took it outside. She sighed as she closed the door to her house, and she stepped barefoot onto the cold cement steps that led to her front door. She walked down the path, where her feet got a bit sandy from the beach. She put the bag on the welcome mat, and rang the bell. She sprinted away, and ran inside her house, (keep in mind it was like 6:30 in the morning). She watched the scene unfold form her blinds.

--

**In the guy's house**

"What kina idiot would be here at…?" Shikamaru looked at the clock "6:34 a.m. on a Sunday?" He opened the door, and his vein bulged anime style.

"Damn ding-dong ditchers… wha?" He looked down and a bag with a white ribbon was on his welcome mat. It was addressed to him and his brothers, he called for them, and soon enough they were all at the table, with Shikamaru still holding the bag.

"What the hell, Shikamaru?" Gaara seethed, not only was he not a morning person, but he was woken up by his brother yelling his name. To say the least, he was **not** a happy camper.

"Seriously, Shikamaru, what's up?" Naruto asked, yawning.

"We got something from Sakura-(Gaara snapped out of his daze) Hinata-(Naruto was at full attention) and Temari…" Shikamaru explained.

"Well?! What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"They gave us cookies…" He said.

"Coo…kies?" Gaara asked in a cookie daze.

"Yeah, and to tell us they're our new neighbors." Shikamaru said.

"REALLY!?" Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"Yeah, we should go thank them." Shikamaru said.

"First, we should eat them…" Gaara started and stared at the bag.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why thank them, if we don't know what they taste like?" Gaara said, taking a sugar cookie.

"He's got a point, bro…" Naruto said, and grabbed a cookie for himself.

"Okay then…" Shikamaru said, and grabbed a cookie. They all took a bite and it was the best cookie they had ever had! They scarfed them down in mere seconds. Then a white flash came before each of their eyes, and they looked at each other in a confused way. They looked around, still very confused.

"Hey Naruto, what are we doing in the kitchen at… 6:40 in the morning on a Sunday?" Shikamaru asked lazily, after looking at the digital clock/calendar. Naruto scratched his head, he honestly couldn't remember.

"What about you Gaara?" he asked and Gaara shook his head.

"Whatever… I'm going back to bed…" Gaara grumbled and walked back to his room. The other two shrugged, and went to their rooms, but not before Naruto looked at the bag on the table and grabbed it. He glanced at it, but too tired to care, he threw it away in the trash, never to be seen again.

--

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the short chapters, it's just that since I haven't updated in a while I wanted to update all of my stories. My fable got 14 pages!! (very long chapter!!) The others just got three or five pages. :3**

**TTFN**

**Squib**


End file.
